bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharks
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = Josh Taylor as Unknown | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = Fred Freiberger | Writer = | Teleplay = Arthur Weingarten | Story = Arthur Weingarten | Director = Alan J. Levi | Production = 47306 | Original = 11 September 1977 | Prev = The Ghostly Teletype | Next = Sharks (Part II) | Related = }} Steve is captured while investigating the unusual power failure of a nuclear submarine. Summary Deconstructed Quotes 'Steve: '''You may make Guinness Book of Records. First hijack of a nuclear sub. ---- '''Morgan: '''I held a, briefly, a desk job at the Pentagon. I heard rumors about you after the crash. I didn't pay much attention. I thought they were so far-fetched. '''Cynthia: '''Yes dad? '''Morgan: '''Go and fetch that highly sensitive radiation counter and check him out. '''Cynthia: '''I don't understand. '''Morgan: '''Check out his arms and his legs and see if there is a radiation reading above the background level. '''Cynthia: '''It's way above normal. '''Morgan: '''Yeah. We are entertaining a bionic man. The first and perhaps only one. Those rumors I heard stopped abruptly. I realize now that somebody put the lid on. Top secret, right? '''Steve: '''That's your diagnosis. ---- '''Oscar: '''The Stingray is in enemy hands, gentlemen. And it's armed. '''Prescott: '''If there's any evidence nuclear missiles are going aboard that sub, she's got to be blasted out of the water, whether Steve Austin is aboard or not. You know that. ---- '''Oscar: '''Please, a little more time. '''Prescott: '''A little more time won't help, and we can't spare a lot more time. I'm sorry, Oscar. I'm ordering the Stingray to be depth-charged and destroyed. Trivia Cast *Richard Anderson and Martin E. Brooks make TV history as they continue playing Oscar and Rudy in both ''The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman despite the two series now on competing networks. *Steve sports a new shag-like 'do which he will keep for the remainder of the series, as well as into his next series, the Fall Guy *Rudy Wells appears in a new denim jacket that would become a Rudy staple for the last year of both shows *Pamela Hensley previously appeared in Season 4's "The Ultimate Imposter." *William Sylvester's Admiral Prescott returns here from "U-509." Sylvester had also previously appeared in "Outrage in Balinderry" as Frederick Collins. Equipment *The nuclear sub Stingray was also used in part three of "Kill Oscar" to launch Steve and Jaime Sommers on their assault upon Dr. Franklin's lab. *Notice that the number of the sub is 509 as was the old sub that was in season 4. Gaffes * When Steve and the crew start abandoning the sub, they are not wearing dive masks. But as they exit the sub, they somehow have them on. * They show 3 men left in the sub, but only 2 come out the escape hatch. What happened to the last guy? Gallery Image:Th-Der.6-Millionen-Dollar-Mann.-.S05E01.-.Raubzug.Der.Haie.Teil.1.jpg|Episode collage Image:Sharks.png|Episode title Image:Vlcsnap-296889.png|Steve's new perm Image:RudyDenim s5e01.png|Rudy's new denim jacket Image:MorganGrayland.png|Morgan Grayland Image:Hijackers.png|Hijackers Image:Vlcsnap-101381.png 501